Eighteen Weeks
by KC246
Summary: It was eighteen weeks after Sammy was born that Dean truly became a big brother. Dean's POV.


**A/N 1:-** A weechester one shot. Four year old Dean wasn't exactly thrilled when he finally met his little brother. Hope you all enjoy. :)

**Summary:-**It was eighteen weeks after Sammy was born that Dean truly became a big brother. Dean's POV.

**Eighteen Weeks.**

Dean had never felt so excited. Any minute now he was going to be a big brother. His mommy and daddy were on their way back from the hospital and they were bringing Dean's little brother home with them. Dean couldn't wait to meet him. They were going to have so much fun. They would play cars, and football, oh and wrestling too. Dean loved playing wrestling with his friends and his little brother was going to be his best friend so Dean was sure that he would love wrestling too.

"Dean, they're here." Mrs Cooper called and Dean raced as fast as he could into the hallway.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dean hollered excitedly when he came through the door and his daddy quickly scooped him up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, little man."

"Did you bring him? Where is he? Where is he?" Dean chattered, practically bouncing in his daddy's arms.

Daddy chuckled. "Yeah, we brought him. Come on, let's get you settled on the couch then Mommy will bring him over, okay?"

His daddy gently put him down on the couch and Dean could hardly contain his excitement when he saw his mommy coming through the door, carrying something in her arms. She sat down carefully beside him on the couch.

"Dean, I want you to meet Sammy." His mommy smiled and turned the bundle she was cradling to face Dean. "Your new baby brother."

The grin slipped from Dean's face when he looked down at the tiny, wrinkly thing in his mommy's arms. This was not what he had expected. He knew his little brother would be smaller than him but Sammy was so tiny. "Why's he so small?"

"He's just a baby right now." His mommy said, gently stroking the baby's cheek. "But he'll grow."

"When?"

Mommy smiled. "Soon."

Dean nodded. He hoped it would be really soon. Dean was fairly sure he couldn't play wrestling with Sam when he was so tiny. He should ask though just to be sure.

"Can he play wrestling with me?"

Mommy laughed, ruffling his hair. "Not just yet, sweetie. He's a bit too little to play games."

Dean didn't like the sound of that. "Even cars?"

His mommy nodded. "Don't worry, honey. He'll be able to play lots of games with you when he's a bit bigger."

"So what do you think, kiddo?" His daddy knelt down in front of the couch. "Do you like your new little brother?"

Actually, no. Dean wasn't so sure he did like his little brother. He was so strange looking. All red and squishy, and he smelt funny too. Dean nodded at Daddy though as he knew that's what he was supposed to do.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Dean shook his head. "No, thank you."

"What about Dino?" His daddy said. "Why don't you show Sammy Dino? I bet he'd love to meet him."

Dean looked down at the stuffed dinosaur clutched in his hand. Dino was purple with red spots and he was Dean's best friend. Dean never went anywhere without Dino and he really didn't like the thought of Dino being near the strange creature that was Sammy.

"That's okay." Dean held Dino closer to him. "Dino's tired. He doesn't want to meet anyone new today."

That night when he was tucked up in his bed, he overheard his mommy and daddy talking about how they were worried that Dean didn't like baby Sam and what they could do to help fix that. Dean really didn't understand what there was to like about the baby. All he had done so far was cry and one time the smell around him had got so bad that Dean had to hold his nose. Dean hoped that Sammy would do a lot growing tonight and then in the morning maybe they could play.

As soon as he woke up, Dean hurried into Sam's nursery and rushed over to look in the crib. He frowned. Sammy hadn't grown at all. He was still all small and squishy looking. Mommy said he would grow so why wasn't he any bigger?

"Mommy?" Dean called. "Mommy, there's something wrong with Sammy."

He had only called for his mommy but suddenly both his mommy and daddy were running into the nursery. They looked kinda scared and Mommy quickly picked baby Sammy up out of his crib.

"Mary, he okay? What is it?" His daddy's voice sounded strange and panicky.

Mommy seemed to be checking every inch of Sam. "He looks fine."

"Dean, what happened?" His daddy asked. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't grow. Mommy said he would but he didn't." Dean pointed an accusing finger at the baby. "He's a naughty baby."

His daddy smiled and swept him up into his arms. "Dean, babies don't just grow overnight. It takes time, kiddo."

But Sammy still didn't grow the next day, or the one after, or the one after that. In fact over the next few weeks Sam seemed to be doing very little growing. What he did do a lot of was crying. He cried all the time, even when it was supposed to be bedtime, sometimes it was so loud that it hurt Dean's ears. Apart from crying the only other thing Sam seemed to like to do was make really, really bad smells, ones that made Dean's eyes water. His mommy and daddy didn't ever say anything about the smell and Dean was staring to think that maybe their noses weren't working right because how could anyone not smell that?

Also since baby Sammy had arrived, his mommy and daddy always seemed to be tired and they didn't play with Dean as much. One time Dean had come into the lounge to ask if his daddy would play football with him, but his daddy was fast asleep on the couch with a sleeping baby Sam snuggled on top of his chest. Dean scrunched his face up in disgust when he saw his daddy's shirt had a wet patch on it. Sammy was dribbling. Yuck.

But despite all the screaming, smells and dribbling, his mommy and daddy, and everyone else who visited, fussed and cooed over Sam like he was the best thing ever. Dean just didn't get it.

* * *

**Three weeks after Sammy is born.**

"So what does he do?"

Dean looked over at his friend Gregg, who was staring curiously into Sammy's bassinet. Gregg's mommy had brought him over and after she had oohed and ahhed over baby Sam, she went with Dean's mommy into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Gregg to play in the lounge.

"He just lays there." Dean answered.

Gregg didn't look impressed. "That's it? Is he broken?"

Dean shrugged but maybe Gregg was right, maybe Sammy is broken and if he is then Dean knows just want to do. His daddy had brought something from the store once which had turned out to be broken, and when his daddy had taken it back to the store they had given him a brand new one. One that worked right.

Dean smiled. They could return Sammy to the hospital and get a new one. A better one. One that can actually play with Dean and definitely one that doesn't smell, cry or throw up all over everything. Yep, they would take Sammy back to the hospital and trade him for a better brother, or if Dean can't find one he likes then maybe they could get a puppy instead. His friend Luke has a puppy and its super fun.

Later that day, Dean gently picked Sammy out of his bassinet and carried over to the car seat that was kept in the hallway. He walked carefully and slowly the whole time, making sure to support Sam's head just like he always heard his mommy say to do. Just because he didn't like Sammy that didn't mean he wanted him to get hurt. Besides the hospital might not want to take him back if Sammy was returned in perfect condition. Strapping the baby in, Dean dragged the car seat to the kitchen where his daddy was.

"Okay Daddy." Dean announced, brightly. "Sammy's all ready to go."

His daddy looked down at him and then the car seat in confusion. "Go? Go where?"

"The hospital but I think I should come this time. Help you pick." Dean had decided that it was definitely for the best that his mommy and daddy didn't go alone this time. The two of them couldn't be trusted to pick a good one and clearly needed Dean's help.

"Pick what?"

"A new baby brother." At that moment the current baby brother decided to spit up some more. Dean scrunched up his face in disgust and frowned down at him. "A better one."

"Sorry kiddo. That's not how it works." Daddy ruffled his hair. "Sammy's here to stay. You'll get used to him and I'm sure before long you'll be the best of friends."

Dean scowled, watching as his daddy lifted Sammy up into his arms. Best friends. Yeah, Dean really didn't see that happening.

* * *

**Five weeks after Sammy is born.**

Dean is sat at the kitchen table with his colouring book and Dino. He's been working really hard on his picture and has hardly gone out of any of the lines. Once he's finished, he's going to give it to Mommy to put on the fridge. He briefly glances up at his mommy who's pacing the kitchen with baby Sammy. Sam's doing that high pitched crying that Dean finds really annoying. His mommy is patting the baby's back and making shushing noises but Sam continues to cry.

Dean frowned and did his best to ignore the noise and concentrate on his picture. He was just colouring in the last part of the rabbit when Sammy let out the loudest burp Dean has ever heard and then something was splashing all over his picture. Dean stares at it in horror when he realises it's vomit. Sammy had just thrown up all over his colouring book.

Dean looked over at his mommy and the baby. They were all the way over the other side of the kitchen. How did Sam's throw up manage reach Dean? Dean had seen Sammy vomit lots before but never like that. Never that far.

"Is Sammy ill?" Dean asked his mommy, ignoring the weird unpleasent feeling he got in his tummy at the thought of the baby being unwell.

His mommy smiled at him while she continued to pat the back of a now much quieter Sam. "It's okay, Dean. This happens sometimes with babies. It's nothing to worry about."

Dean turned his attention back to his colouring book, wrinkling his nose unhappily at the mess.

"I promise, I'll get you a new book." His mommy said. "Okay, sweetie?"

Dean nodded but he wanted to say that no, it wasn't okay. He'd been working really hard on that picture and now it was ruined. Also, Dino was sitting right next to the book. Sam could have gotten throw up all over Dino. Horrified at the thought, Dean hugged the dinosaur close to him.

* * *

**Nine weeks after Sammy is born.**

"Oh, he's so cute." The lady at the park cooed, fussing over baby Sammy and pinching his cheeks. "I could just take him home with me."

Dean's eyes lit up at that and he eyed the doggy the lady had with her eagerly. Maybe they could swap. The lady could have Sammy, and Dean could have the doggy. The dog looks like it would be lots of fun and that it would play with Dean for hours. Dean bets that it will make a great brother. He tugged urgently on his mommy's hand to try and get her attention but before he got a chance to let her know about his amazing plan, the lady was saying goodbye and walking away, taking Dean's new doggy brother with her.

* * *

**Thirteen weeks after Sammy is born.**

Dean frowned over at the noise coming from the bassinet. "Shhh, Sammy. I'm watching cartoons."

Sammy didn't just ignore Dean, he actually started crying louder.

"Sammy." Dean huffed. "I said shush."

Grumbling, Dean swung his little legs off the couch and padded over to his very annoying brother. "What?" he sighed, peering over the edge of the bassinet. "What do you want? Why won't you be quiet?"

As soon as Sammy saw Dean he stopped crying and gurgled happily up at him.

"You stay quiet now." Dean ordered, pointing a finger at his little brother to let him know that he really meant it.

Sam smiled in the way that always caused everyone around him to coo and say how he cute he was.

"I don't think you're cute at all." Dean huffed.

Sammy giggled and reached up with one of his chubby hands to grab a hold of Dean's finger. When Dean tugged his finger back it just made Sammy giggle even more.

"I still don't think you're cute." Dean had to turn his back on the bassinet so that Sammy wouldn't see the smile that crept across his face despite how hard he tried to fight it.

* * *

**Fourteen weeks after Sammy is born.**

Dean is at his friend's Matty's house. He tells Matty that he wishes Sammy would grow up already so that Dean would at least be able to play with him. He's horrified when Matty tells him that his little brother is two now and that he still doesn't play with Matty but he does play with all Matty's toys. Not only does he play with them but he also breaks them. Dean tightened his grip on Dino. No way was he letting Sam break Dino and as soon as he got back home he told Sammy that. Warned him that he better stay far away from Dino.

* * *

**Sixteen weeks after Sammy is born.**

Dean was playing happily with Dino and his trucks when his game was once again disturbed by Sammy's cries. Dean still didn't know why his mommy and daddy refused to take him back to hospital because judging by the amount crying Sammy did, he was about as happy to be here as Dean was to have him here.

Dean was going to just ignore him, his mommy or daddy would come running in answer to Sammy's cries soon just like they always did but from where he was playing on the floor, Dean could easily what the problem was. Sam had dropped his pacifier and it was now lying on the floor by Sammy's baby bouncer.

With a sigh Dean picked up the pacifier and he was just about to shove it back in the baby's mouth when he realised that it had been on the floor. It was dirty now. He couldn't give Sammy a dirty pacifier. What if it made him sick?

"This doesn't mean I like you." Dean told his baby brother before making his way into the kitchen and pulling a chair over to sink so he could rinse the pacifier.

"I just don't want you getting sick." Dean said as he made his way back over to Sam's baby bouncer. That didn't mean anything and anyway if Sammy got sick then that would make Mommy and Daddy sad, and Dean really didn't want that to happen.

"Here, Sammy." Dean popped the pacifier back in his brother's mouth and Sam sucked enthusiastically on it, his big wide eyes fixed on Dean's and Dean was shocked when a few moments later he found himself stroking the soft hair on Sammy's head.

Dean frowned and pulled his hand back. Why had he done that? "I still don't like you." Dean insisted, and pouting he went back to play with his trucks.

* * *

**Eighteen weeks after Sammy is born.**

It was very dark when Dean woke up and he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up in his bed. He didn't want to leave his lovely warm bed but he really needed the toilet. On tired, wobbly legs he made his way to the bathroom and did what he needed to do, he was on his was way back to bed when he suddenly stopped outside the door to Sam's nursery. He titled his head curiously at the door, he couldn't hear any crying but for some reason he felt like he should go in and check. Pushing the door open, Dean quietly padded over to the crib and the second he saw Sam, he froze. Sam's mouth was wide open and he was making weird, short wheezing noises. Dean could see his brother's little chest was moving up and down really, really fast and Sammy's lips were no longer the pink colour they usually were, instead they were a frightening blue colour.

"Sammy!" Dean whispered, his eyes wide with panic and he reached through the bars on the crib to grab one of his brother's hands. Dean gasped in shock. Sammy's skin was cold. Really cold. A fear like nothing he had ever felt before washed over Dean. He felt shaky and sick, and his heart was beating so fast.

"Don't worry, Sammy," he stammered, "I'll get help."

Dean ran as quick as he could into his mommy and daddy's room. He scrambled up onto the bed, shaking and tugging at any part of them he could get a hold of. Then his mommy's hands were on his face, wiping at his tears and she was asking him what was wrong. Dean tried to make his words come out but all that he seemed to be able to manage was distressed whimpers and choked noises. He must have finally been able to say something though as suddenly both his parents were racing out the room and into Sammy's nursery.

Dean sat frozen in fear in the middle of the bed, listening to his mommy and daddy screaming Sammy's name and to the loud thuds as they raced around the house. Seconds later his daddy was gathering Dean up into his arms and bundling him into the back seat of the car. Dean was unable take his eyes of baby Sammy. He was lying so still in Mommy's arms and the weird noises he had been making were getting quieter and weaker. Mommy was crying and shaking, repeating Sam's name over and over. He could see his daddy's hands trembling where they gripped the steering wheel and Dean was sure that this was fastest he had ever felt the car go. The only thought running through Dean's mind was, _'Please don't die, Sammy.'_

The rest of night passed in blur for Dean. He remembered being in his daddy's arms and hearing his mama calling for help. He remembered lotsa people in white coats rushing towards them and whisking Sammy and Mommy away. He remembered hearing someone sobbing loudly and screaming Sammy's name, and it wasn't until he heard his daddy whispering soothingly in his ear that Dean realised the sobbing and screaming for Sam was coming from himself.

The next thing Dean remembers is his daddy waking him. They're still at the hospital but it's light outside now. That horrible shaky, sick feeling floods back through Dean when he sees that the crib in the room is empty, but then he hears a contended gurgling sound and Dean's eyes finally find baby Sammy. He's being rocked in Mommy's arms and he doesn't sound like he's making those horrible wheezing noises anymore, but Dean can't see him properly from the chair he's been sleeping in. He raises both his arms in the 'up' gesture at his daddy, pleased when Daddy quickly scoops him up. The horrible feeling disappears completely when he sees Sam. His baby brother looks fine, his lips are pink again, he's wriggling around and when Dean reaches out to gently touch his hand, his skin is warm. Dean feels tears prickling at his eyes, which confuses him as he doesn't feel sad, in fact he has never felt happier.

The rest of the day is spent at the hospital. Mommy and Daddy talk to lots of doctors and Dean overhears big words that make no sense to him but both Mommy and Daddy are smiling and they assure Dean that Sammy is going to be fine, so Dean doesn't worry too much about what those words mean. His little brother is going to be okay and that's all that matters.

* * *

It's been two days since Sammy's trip the hospital and Dean once again finds himself stood outside Sam's nursery. It's way past bedtime and Dean knows Sammy will be sleeping so he's extra quiet as he makes his way over to his brother's crib.

"Hi Sammy," he whispered, reaching through the bars to stroke Sam's cheek softly. "It's just me. Dean."

"I brought you something." Dean put his other hand through the bars and carefully placed Dino down next to Sammy. "He'll keep you safe when I'm not here."

The night they all got home from the hospital, Dean had tried to drag Sammy's crib into his own bedroom. He wanted to be able to watch over him but the crib was a lot heavier than Dean had thought and no matter how hard he tugged he couldn't move it. In the end Dean had just climbed into the crib to sleep with Sammy, but when his daddy said that he couldn't keep doing that and that he has to sleep in his big boy bed, Dean had decided to give Dino to Sam. Dino is his best friend and Dean knows he will protect Sam when he's not there.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very nice to you, Sammy." Dean says, keeping his voice hushed. "I didn't mean any of it. You're the best baby brother in the whole world and I wouldn't change you for anything ."

Dean watched Sammy sleeping peaceful for a few more moments before he carefully climbed up on the crib and leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on Sam's head. "Night Sam."

The last thought on Dean's mind before he drifted off to sleep that night was that he finally knew what it felt like to be a big brother.

**The End.**

Hope you all enjoyed reading. :) Reviews are always appreciated and concrit is most welcome.


End file.
